Maza aa geya
by RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN
Summary: peep in :)


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** friends thanks a lot for reading and reviewing the previous OS.

thanks to Riya, Guest, FAD, DA95, D, 93, priya, kirti, Sariya (hehehe.. aa gayi gandi bachhi wapas ;) ), GD, salmazhv, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, kingaftab71, Krittika di,

Guest- aare yeh kya dost? it was neither Abhijeet's nor Daya's birthday story my friend.. I just wanted to write an OS. and I wrote that.. I was Aditya sir's birthday. and I just wished him. nothing else. yah that's my drawback that I can't write Abhijeet centric story . :(. but trust me. I am a big DUO FAN. :),

Daya's lover. thank you so much. :)

now ek light sa and random sa OS. on 23rd july epi:). If this OS hurts anyone, I am saying sorry in advance for that..

 **THE STORY:**

Abhijeet: Daya.. chup ho ja bol raha hu mai.. last bar bol raha hu mai.. chup ho ja. nehi to mujhse bura koi nehi hoga..

Daya was laughing madly and his bro was warning him to stop laughing.. Daya was trying hard. but couldn't. it was out of his control..

Daya(trying to control his laughter): sorry sorry boss.. wo kya hai na.. and he again started laughing..

Now Abhijeet came to him and sat beside him.

" kya hai haa? kya hai itna kyu has raha hai?"

"offff boss.. tumhara chehera dekhne layek tha pata hai.. agar tum ayne mei dekhte na. to tum bhi haste haste pagal ho jate meri tarha."

" aur yeh baat tujhe aaj 3 din baad yaad aayi."

"aur nehi to kya boss? dekho yeh 3 din to hum case ke silsile mei itne busy the ki hasne ka waqt hi nehi mila.."

Abhijeet patted his own forehead.. " hey bhagwannnn.. ise hasne ki waqt nehi mila.."

Daya: haa boss.. nehi mila.. kya karu? mujhe itni hasi aa rahi thi. itni hasi aa rahi waha ki mai kya karu? aur dekho aaj mai kitna enjoy kar raha hu.. usi din haste na to utna enjoy nehi kar pata. kyuki dimag mei case ka tension tha na? to hasi bank locker mei rakh kar aaya tha.. aaj bureau se aate waqt withdraw karke le aaya..

Abhijeet: Daya.. tu tera yeh bakwas bandh karega?

Daya: nehi..

Abhijeet(angrily): Dayaaaa.

Daya(laughing again): aare boss gussa kyu hote ho haa? sach keh raha hu.. tumhara chehera dekhne layek tha..

Abhijeet: haa to tera chehera bhi kuch kam dekhne layek nehi tha samjha? utne sare larkiyo ke bich mei tu pura sandwich ban gaya tha..

Daya: wo to hai boss.. par enjoy bohot kia maine..

Abhijeet: haa haa wo to karega hi.. khubsurat larkiya.. Daya sir Daya sir bolke pagal ban rahi thi.. enjoy to karega hi na..

Daya: boss.. tumhe kaise pata wo sab khubsurat hai?

Abhijeet: kya!

Daya:aare unlogone face par kya kya laga kar rakhhe the.. hair mei kya kya gol gol laga rakhhe the.. mujhe to pta hi nehi chala ki woh larkiya asal mei dikhti kaisi hongi. .. tumne dekh bhi lia? aur tumhe pata bhi chal gaya ki woh sab khubsurat hai? kya boss.. larkiyo ko dekhne mei to tumhare aankhe bohot tez chalti hai..

This time Abhijeet hit Daya with no hesitation..

Daya: are Abhi.. marna mat yaar.. and again his laughing session started..

Abhijeet: maine dekha nehi unhe.. par har larki khubsurat hi hoti hai samjha..

Daya: haa yeh baat to hai boss.. waise mai bhi kitna handsome hu woh batao.. proof mil gaya na?

Abhijeet: haa mil gaya proof.. huh.. ek bhi.. ek bhi larki mere taraf ghurke bhi nehi dekhi.. mai kya itna bura dikhta hu?

Daya: nehi boss.. aisa nehi hai.. tum ho to bohot handu.. par kya hai.. mere samne na.. sab phika parte hai..

Abhijeet: haaa haaa dekh lia aaj maine.. huh.. kehete hai Daya is special..

Daya: aur humare Abhijeet babu.. kehete hai ki aur bhi log hai cid mei.. (and he hide his face behind the cushion in order to lower down the loud sound of his laughing.. but Abhijeet snatched that)

Abhijeet: huh.. mere par to koi nazar hi nehi dalta..

Daya: achaaaaaa! !is liye ek ke baad ek larki tumare payar mei pagal banti ja rahi hai.. Shruti se le kar Tarika tak.. lamba list hai boss.. lambaaa list..

Abhijeet: Daya ke bachhe.. chup ho ja..

Daya: woh Maya.. ayi thi cid ko barbad karne.. end mei kya hua? tumhare payar mei bechari jaan de basi..

Abhijeet: Daya..

Daya: aur wo.. jo aapne haat katke tumhara naam likhti thi..

Abhijeet: aabey chup kar tu.

Daya: aur woh.. jisko tumne gaana sunaya tha..

Abhijeet: abbey yeh kaun hai?

Daya: wah. janab bhul bhi geye.. hota hai hota hai.. jab deewani pe deewani.. deewani pe deewani.. kisike zindegi mei aati hai na.. tab aisa hota hai..

Abhijeet: achha jaise yeh chote janab kabhi chup baithte hai?

Daya(in low voice): mere taqdeer mei kaha? and he smiled lightly.. though his voice was low. but how Abhijeet could miss that?

Abhijeet(with love in tone): Daya.. ekdin tujhe bhi...

"boss boss boss.. tum topic se hat rehe ho.. haa to hum charcha kar rehe the Abhijeet ki deewani ke bishay par.."

" no sir.. hum baat kar rehe the Sr. Inspector Daya ki girl fan following par.. jo unhe dekhte hi piranha fish ke jaise attack karte hai.."

Daya burst out laughing hearing that piranha..

Daya: piranha!

Abhijeet: oye ek min ek min..

Daya: kya hua boss?

"achha tu jab mera introduction de raha un larkiyo ko.. kya kaha tha tune?"

"kya kehena tha? yehi ki yeh Inspector Abhijeet hai"

"haa. aur kya bola tha tune?"

"aur kaha tha.."

Abhijeet finished the sentence..

"yehi ki yeh mere senior hai.. inhike waja se CID hai. hai na?"

Daya(smiled): haaaaa. sahi kaha na maine?

Abhijeet was silent and started at him with tough eyes.

Daya's smile vanished..

Daya: aise kya dekh rahe ho boss mujhe? galat kya kaha maine?

Abhijeet frowned and spoke up.

"mai tera senior hu?"

Daya(casually): haa..

Abhijeet: disgusting.. he said so and went to his room.

Daya: aare boss.. O boss.. ruko to.. kya hua? naraj kyu ho geye? kya kia maine?

Abhijeet: kya kia.. kya kia haa? puch raha hai kya kia?

Daya: haa kya kia? sahi hi to kaha na? tumhari waja se to CID hai..

Abhijeet: aur wo senior wala dialogue?

Daya: haa to tum mere senior to ho na?"

Abhijeet(irritatingly): achha sirf senior? dost nehi? bhai nehi?

Daya: haa wo to ho... par..

Abhijeet: par! par kya? aab tere mere bich par bhi aane laga?

Daya:are kya Abhi. khamkha naraj ho rehe ho.

Abhijeet(loudly):khamkha?

Daya: tum mere dost bhi ho. aur usse bhi bar kar bhai bhi HO.

Abhijeet: phir bataya kyu nehi?

Daya: dekho tum sirf mere senior nehi ho.. par senior bhi to ho na?

Abhijeet: to?

Daya: to isliye kaha na..

Abhijeet: to yeh bhi to keh sakta tha na ki yeh mere dost hai.. yeh keh sakta tha na ki yeh Inspector Abhijeet hai.. mera bara bhai. inhi ke waja se CID hai and wagera wagera. kyu? nehi bol sakta tha?

Daya(with low voice): aa.. haa.. yeh to bol sakta tha..

Abhijeet: lekin nehi bola

Daya: haa.. yaad nehi tha boss.

Abhijeet: wah.. yaad nehi tha.. maharaj ko mai yaad nehi tha.

Daya: nehi nehi nehi boss.. aisa nehi hai.. tum kyu yaad nehi rahoge? mera matlab tha ki mujhe wo sab kehena yaad nehi tha..

Abhijeet: huh.. reheta bhi kaise? sahab to enjoy kar rehe the na.

Daya: achha boss suno meri baat.

Abhijeet: kya sunu? jab sunana tha. tab to sunaya nehi.

Daya: bosssss.. bat to suno meri..

Abhijeet: achha bol.

Daya: haa to mai yeh keh raha tha ki. agar mai tumhe mere bara bhai keheta. to kya hota?

Abhijeet: kya hota? woh sab sochte. dekho yeh Daya itna budhha hai. to iska bara bhai aur kitna budhha hoga.. hai na?

Abhijeet kept looking at him for some times.. "waise dam hai tere baat mei"

Daya(smiled broadly): haa to? dekha. Daya ka Dimag.

Abhijeet(in whispering tone): jo ki kharab hai..

Daya: kuch kaha tumne?

Abhijeet: nehi to..

Daya nodded.. and said in whispering tone. just audible to him. "waise budhha inspector ka senior bhi to budhha hi hoga na?"

Abhijeet: ab tune kuch kaha kya?

Daya: haa? nehi to.. nehi. mai bas yeh keh raha tha ki bara bhai nehi keh sakta tha.

Abhijeet: to chota bhai keh deta na..

Daya: chota bhai!

Abhijeet burst out laughing seeing Daya's expression..

Daya(angrily): Abhiiiiiii...

AND their naughtiness continued..

 **HEHEHE. FRIENDS.. FALTU KA TIME PAS KAR LIYA NA YEH PADHKE? :p.. SORRY FOR WASTING YOUR TIME.. :p**

 **BE HAPPY MAKE HAPPY.. ;)**


End file.
